1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pedal actuated devices, and particularly to a bicycle-driven clothes washing machine providing efficient use of exercise time for laundering and reduce energy consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Time is a valuable commodity. Many strive to make efficient use of time for both professional and personal matters. Unfortunately, there usually never seems to be enough time to accomplish as much as desired in any given day. Another task always seems to loom on the horizon.
Many devices have been developed that ease the workload and oftentimes reduce the amount of time required to accomplish the same. Take, for example, laundry in the realm of household chores. Prior to automated washing machines, one had to wash clothes and linen by hand which could often require hours of manual labor for even one typical load of laundry. The conventional, modern washing machines typically can perform clothes washing in relatively less time with relatively minimal physical expenditure involved, such as toting the load of laundry to be washed, adding a measured amount of detergent and setting the cycles on the washing machine, for example.
While convenient and timesaving, these conventional washing machines can consume relatively large amounts of energy and water, for example. Also, relatively recently, energy and environmental conservation typically are of concern, particularly in view of rising energy costs and an increased awareness of long-range environmental impact considerations. Further, in some areas of the world, conveniences, such as electrical energy or a ready supply of water, are not readily available or are of limited supply. While energy efficient washing machines have been developed, they tend to be relatively more expensive and can be therefore unaffordable, such as to those with limited financial means.
In addition to regular household chores, many individuals also try to allocate some time for periodic exercise. Physical exercise can help maintain good health and longevity, for example. However, exercise time can often be overlooked in view of seemingly more pressing needs or demands. When an individual's time is viewed in relation to time expended for household chores, such as laundering, it can be beneficial to more efficiently utilize an individuals' time while performing household tasks, such as laundering or washing clothes or other items, by including some form of exercise together with performing such household tasks.
Thus, a bicycle-driven clothes washing machine addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.